Enchanted
by D2L
Summary: /SEQUEL OF YOUR OBSESSION!/ Kau begitu cantik. Kau begitu cantik. Tidakah kau menyadarinya? Mungkin kau sudah menyadarinya. Tapi tidak denganku. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Bahkan ketika takdir akan mulai menipuku untuk selanjutnya. Pyscho!Kyu and Poor!Min /Newbie/ Please R n R jika berkenan!


**Enchanted**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Pair: Kyumin! (maybe)**

**Genre: Romace/Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: Kau begitu cantik. Kau begitu cantik. Tidakah kau menyadarinya? Mungkin kau sudah menyadarinya. Tapi tidak denganku. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Bahkan ketika takdir akan mulai menipuku untuk selanjutnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV:**

Kau menghelah napas lagi. Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya? Mungkin sudah puluhan yang tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari-jarimu lagi. Kau memandang kaca jendela kamarmu yang mulai berembun karena udara hujan di luar.

Hujan itu terus mengguyur bumi daerah tempat tinggalmu saat ini. Tak terelakkan ada beberapa rintikan hujan yang merembes masuk ke dalam rumahmu dan mengenai beberapa bagian tubuhmu. Kau tidak mempedulikannya. Terlalu banyak yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiranmu.

Kau selalu bertanya-tanya pada dirimu. Kenapa kau melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besat itu? walaupun kau sudah tahu akannya, kenapa kau tidak memberhentikannya dari awal? Kenapa kau makin terjerat masuk ke dalam? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakannya? Kenapa kau masih mencintai pangeran gila yang sekarang sedang mendekam dalam penjara itu?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa!

Kau sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan jawab ini. padahal sudah 1 tahun berlalu setelah insiden itu. dia sudah dipenjara selama kurang lebih 2 tahun. Kau membulatkan matamu saat mengingat rentang tahunnya di penjara. Kau memegang kepalamu dengan kedua tanganmu.

Kau terus menggerakkan bibirmu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Hampir 2 tahun. Berarti dia sudah akan keluar dari sana," kau mengucapkannya dengan penuh nada ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Tapi juga dengan nada yang sama dengan suara bisikan. Kau tidak mau sampai membuat keluargamu khawatir dengan ucapanmu.

Dia membencimu. Itu menurutmu. Dan dalam pikiranmu berkecamuk bahwa dia pasti akan mencarimu setelah dia keluar. Kemungkinan yang lebih parah yaitu, mungkin kau akan menjadi target pembunuhnnya karena kau sudah membuatnya berpisah dari obsesi terbesarnya.

Kau sangat terkaget saat ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarmu.

Itu umma-mu. Dia memandangmu dengan tatapan khawatir. Kau dengan cepat menghilangkan raut wajah ketakutanmu itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Umma sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu. Jika kau sudah mau makan, kau bisa turun ke bawah," ucap umma-mu.

Kau langsung menjawab, "Aku sudah lapar. Aku akan turun sekarang." Lalu dengan cepat kau berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu melewati umma-mu. Kau berjalan seorang diri ke ruang makan dengan umma yang masih berdiri di belakang.

"Dia pasti sangat ketakutan karena orang itu sebentar lagi akan bebas," ucap umma-mu dengan sangat pelan. Tapi kau masih bisa mendengarnya dan kau semakin menundukkan kepalamu.

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun entah kenapa sangat senang hari ini. Gejolak itu terus muncul di dalam hatinya. Bahkan hujan dengan cuaca dinginnya tidak membekukan dan menghilang rasa senang yang sangat berkelimpahan itu.

Hampir 2 tahun dia mendekan di dalam penjara ini. Siapapun akan merasa tidak nyaman berada di sini dalam waktu yang lama. Siapapun juga akan merasa sangat senang jika kurun waktu lepasnya dia dari penjara akan semakin mendekat. Mereka akan segera mendapatkan kebebasan. Tapi menurut Kyuhyun, kebebasan tidak berarti apa-apa jika dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang itu. Sebentar algi dia akan bertemu dengan Sungmin kesayangannya.

Hampir 1 tahun sudah dia tidak melihat wajah manis itu. Victoria menjadi tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan Sungmin. Apalagi ketika Sungminnya itu belum mati, masih hidup dan masih bisa dipegangnya. Masih bisa berbagi kehangatan. Dia tidak akan berbicara dengan bonek mati.

Tunggu, sejak kapan dia menyadarinya?

Selama 1 tahun terakhir, dia setidaknya mendapatkan seorang pskiater yang memperbaiki sedikit pola berpikirnya.

Walaupun rasa obsesi itu masih ada dalam dirinya. Tapi dia setidaknya sudah menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya di masa lalu itu betul-betul merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Apalagi dia membuat Sungmin menangis.

Mungkin waktu itu ketika dia melihat air mata dan raut wajah ketakutan itu, dia merasa sangat senang. Tapi sekarang sebaliknya. Ketika dia mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka yang menurutnya sangat tragis sekarang. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan dengan itu.

Ketika dia mengingatnya lagi, hanya rasa sesak yang muncul. Dia berharap dia bisa merubah segalanya mulai dari sekarang.

Tidak ada lagi yang akan membuat Sungminnya takut akan dirinya. Dia ingin memperbaiki segalanya. Dia ingin Sungmin miliknya menjadi ceria seperti sebelum dia terobsesi dengan Victoria. Dia ingin senyuman itu selalu menyambut hidupnya ketika dia membuka mata lagi dan bukannya rasa takut.

Bisakah orang sepertinya berharap? Dia sudah berharap. Tapi, bisakah dia mendapatkannya?

Setiap manusia mempunyai kesempatan. Yang tergantung adalah bagaimana cara kau memanfaatkannya. Sampai harapanmu menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

_Manusia ketika mereka mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya akan menjadi orang yang paling terburuk di dunia, akan selalu mengumbar sesuatu yang akan sangat dibenci oleh orang sekitarnya. Mereka akan memberikan senyuman palsu yang malah akan menyakiti sesama mereka. Bukan membahagiakan yang ada._

.

.

.

Lewat 1 minggu sudah sejak hari itu. Kyuhyun hari ini bebas. Dia akan mendapatkan kebebasan yang sangat dinantikan oleh semua tahanan yang ada di seluruh penjara.

Kyuhyun di bawa pada sebuah ruangan khusus di mana semua tahanan harus berada di sana sebelum betul-betul keluar dari sini. Di ruangan itu nantinya akan ada orang yang menunggunya untuk keluar dari sini. mungkin keluarganya ataupun orang lain. Atau bahkan mungkin tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menunggunya di ruangan itu karena kejahatan yang dibuatnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau untuk mengenalnya lagi.

2 polisi mengiringnya. Satu polisi tetap menahannya agar tidak melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi mulai membuka pintu itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit senang ketika mendapati setidaknya masih ada orang yang menunggunya. Walaupun itu bukan orang yang sangat diinginkannya untuk datang menjemputnya. Setidaknya orang tuanya masih juga menginginkannya. Sebagian dari harapannya setidaknya dikabulkan.

Tapi ada sedikit dari harapannya yang harus pupus.

"Kami tahu kau sudah sembuh. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika itu akan kembali lagi. Apalagi kami tahu kau mempunyai ketertarikan dengan hyungmu," laki-laki yang menjadi appa-nya menekan kata yang yang terakhir.

"Dia tidak sebaik dulunya. Dia seperti mengalami trauma akanmu. Bisakah kau tidak bertemu dengannya? Atau jika perlu kau harus pergi dari hidupnya. Jika kau mencintainya, kau pasti akan merelakannya untuk bahagia tanpa dirimu," kini umma-nya yang berkata.

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Tapi ini mungkin yang terbaik dan juga pembalasan karena perbuatannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan pasrah.

"Kami mendapatkan sebuah perkuliahan di luar sana yang tetarik dengan bakatmu yang dulu. Kuharap kau masih memilikinya dan akan lulus di sana. Kau sebentar lagi akan ke Paris. Persiapakanlah dirimu. Malam ini kau akan pergi sendiri," ucap appa-nya.

Bahkan dia dikirim jauh dari tempat asalnya.

.

.

.

_Manusia adalah makhluk yang rapuh. Mereka tidak akan bisa berdiri lagi jika tidak ada manusia lain yang menopang dirinya. Mungkin secara fisik mereka tidak akan kehilangan bagian tubuh mereka. Tapi kehilangan perasaan hangat yang membuat hati ini seperti mempunyai ruang hampa kosong adalah yang terburuk._

.

.

.

Hari ini kembali hujan lagi. Sungmin memandang pemandangan hujan di luarnya lagi.

Dia terus menatapnya sampai sebuah ketukan pintu mengagetkannya. Dia segera berdiri dan menuju ke sana. Di balik pintu itu dia menemukan umma-nya yang sedang tersenyum senang tanpa ditahunya sebabnya.

"Dia sudah pergi dari sini. Kau tidak bertemu dengan dirinya lagi. Orang tuanya sudah mengirimkannya jauh dari negara ini. Kau bisa tenang sekarang," ucap sang umma- dengan senyuman bahagian. Mau tidak mau kau membalasnya dengan memaksa pipinya dan juga mulutnya untuk sudah kaku untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman palsu.

"Ne, umma." Kau menyetujui perkataan itu. Sebagian hati kecilmu bersorak ria saat mendengar perkataan itu. Tapi sebagiannya lagi bahkan menagis. Tidak bisa kau pungkiri kau masih menyukainya. Tidak. Kau sangat mencintainya. Apapun rupanya. Tapi begitulah, sebagian hati kecilmu memiliki ketakutan untuk terus berhubungan dengan orang tipe sepertinya.

"Oh, ya. Melihat kondisimu yang lebih bagus kali ini, ada temanmu yang ingin mengajakmu kencan. Kau harus menerimanya. Nikmatilah masa hidupmu mulai sekarang." Dan setelah berkata demikian umma-nya keluar dari sana dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan.

Tidak ada lagi berbagai macam sugesti yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Tapi ada satu yang tiba-tiba terselib. Dia sudah pergi. Itu kata-kata umma-nya. Dia sudah pergi. Tapi kemana? Dia hanya berharap satu hal. Tolong jangan dia dikirim ke tempat yang akan menyiksan laki-laki itu akan perbuatannya. Dia berharap Kyuhyun dikirim ke tempat yang layak. Kyuhyun masih tetap layak mendapatkan kebahagian dunia ini yang masih tersisah.

Dia berdoa. Dan dia berharap harapan itu masih akan terkabul pada orang seperti Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Mix POV: **

Hari ini hujan. Sangat deras. Dirimu mulai berjalan menerobos jalan kau lintasi bersamaan dengan hujan yang melintasi dunia ini juga. Semua tubuhmu basah kuyup. Kau bahkan tidak peduli jika 3 jam ke depan kau akan segera berangkat pergi dari sini. Kau bisa saja sakit dan orang tuamu memarahimu karena kau keluyuran jam begini yang bisa menyebabkan kau akan terlambat ke bandara.

Tapi jika memang hal yang terakhir bisa terjadi, kau sangat mengharapkannya untuk terjadi. Kau senang saja jika hal itu terjadi dan bisa membuatmu masih bisa melihat Sungmin manismu.

Hujan itu terus saja menguyurmu. Tapi kau tidak membencinya. Dulu mungkin karena kondisi tubuhmu yang mudah sakit, kau menjadi membenci hujan yang sering kali membuatmu drop. Tapi ketika kata suka keluar dari mulutnya, kau jadi menyukainya hingga sekarang dan beberapa bagian dari ucapannya kau setujui sekarang.

Hujan itu merupakan orkestra terbaik yang pernah dilakukan bumi untuk manusia.

Suara gemuru yang dihasilkannya begitu menenangkan hati bagi siapa saja yang sedang terkena kesialan saat itu.

Kau ingin menangis, tapi tidak ingin memperlihatkannya pada orang lain? kau bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik di tengah-tengah hujan.

Bau tanah yang menguar ke udara begitu menyenangkan ketika seolah membuat kita lupa akan udara yang kini sudah sangat buruk akibat polusi yang dihasilkan oleh manusia yang perlahan merusak bumi tempat tinggal mereka sendiri.

Walaupun begitu, bumi masih tetap saja memberikan banyak kesempatan bagi semua tamu, manusia, yang meninggalinya. Memberi para tamu banyak kesempatan yang tidak terhitung lagi. Masih berbaik hati memberikan orkestra yang syukurnya masih bisa dinikmati sebagian besar penduduk yang ada di dunia. Entah sampai kapan kita akan terus merasakannya. Tapi kita masih bisa merasakannya.

Dirimu sekarang sangat iri dengan semua kebaikan bumi. Dia memiliki hati yang sangat tulus untuk memberikan seluruh hidupnya ditempati manusia tanpa pernah mengeluh sedikitpun. Andai saja kebaikan itu diberikan Sungmin pada dirinya sekarang yang mengakui semua dosanya dan hendak bertobat. Dia tidak ingin tersiksa lagi oleh obsesi sialan itu.

Kesempatan.

Kesempatan.

Kesempatan...

Tidakkah Sungmin bisa memberikannya kesempatan itu?

.

.

.

_Manusia memiliki batas kesabaran. Sebanyak apapun itu dan sebaik apapun dirinya. Dia tetap adalah seorang manusia yang suatu waktu nanti akan pupus dari logika dirinya sendiri. Dan ketika kemarahan itu datang. Kau tidak akan pernah menduga bagaimana hasilnya. Bahkan 10 kali lebih parah dari orang biasanya._

.

.

.

Ketika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu pada malam berhujan itu, pergi ke tujuan yang dibuat oleh kedua orang tuanya. Selama 2 tahun dia berada di sana. Tapi bukannya dia betul-betul melepaskan pengamatannya dari Sungmin. Bahkan dia selalu menguntitnya tanpa mempedulikan jarak negara yang sangat jauh. Bahkan obsesi itu kembali menguar ke luar dirinya tanpa terkendali. Dia bahkan kembali membunuh seseorang dengan kedua tangannya lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan sedikit keberuntungan yang membuat segalanya mulus dan tidak membuatnya masuk ke dalam penjara lagi.

**Flashback**

Saat itu dia mendengar kabar bahwa Sungmin akan melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Jepang dan saat itu juga merupakan liburan panjang yang diberiakn oleh kuliah miliknya pada semua mahasiswanya.

Dengan cepat dia mengendap-endap membeli tiket dengan tujuan Paris-Jepang. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya, dia pergi mendatangi Sungmin.

Saat itu, Jepang masih belum mendapatkan liburan panjang. Para mahasiswanya masih setia datang menerima pelajaran dan mengumpulkan skripsi untuk dosen mereka.

Pukul 3 sore, dia sampai di Jepang dan segera menuju perkuliahan milik Sungmin yang entah darimana dia mengetahuinya. Dia menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengenalinya. Kaca mata dan juga topi berwarna hitam menemaninya dalam keadaan penyamaran dirinya sekarang.

Dia berdiri di salah satu sudut gerbang kuliah itu. Tidak berniat masuk karena dia sudah tahu jam seperti ini, Sungmin sudah selesai dengan semua mata pelajaran kuliah yang diambilnya. Sebentar lagi sosok imut itu akan keluar untuk pulang.

Beberapa menit kemudian matanya menangkap sosok imut yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Tapi matanya memicing saat melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di samping Sungminnya yang manis yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengan kecantikan yang hanya boleh menjadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya saat melihat laki-laki itu memegang tangan Sungmin dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Sial, penyembuhan itu sepertinya tidak berguna karena dia kembali merasa gejolak itu.

Akan kubunuh orang itu. akan kubunuh orang yang seenaknya menyentuh makhluk paling cantik yang menjadi milikku. Akan kubunuh dia ! kalimat-kalimat itu terus terucap di dalam pikirannya.

Dia lalu mulai melangkah pergi dari sana, dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan yang tersembunyi di balik kaos turtle neck miliknya.

Ini buruk. Dia telah kembali.

.

.

.

Kim Jungmo, laki-laki yang bersama Sungmin itu mulai berjalan di tengah-tengah jalan yang semakin gelap saja karena malam telah tiba. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen miliknya yang mungil tapi nyaman di kota besar seperti Tokyo ini.

Laki-laki itu terlalu asyik bersenandung lagu yang di dengarkannya melalui earphone yang terpasang baik di telinganya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada orang yang setia sedari tadi terus mengikuti dirinya dan akan melakukan hal buruk.

Jungmo mulai menaiki tangga untuk naik ke apartemennya yang berada di lantai 3. Sesampainya di sana, dia mencari pintu apartemen miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya dan segera memasukkannya dalam lubang kunci ganggang pintu miliknya. Diputarnya ke kanan dan lalu mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka dan masuk ke dalam.

Dia menutup pintu itu dari dalam. Dia segera membuka sepatu miliknya dan menaruhnya pada rak sepatu dan juga melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya di tempat penggantungan jaket.

Jungmo dengan cepat membalikkan dirinya saat dia merasa ada seperti napas yang menerpa belakang lehernya yang membuatnya merinding seketika. Tapi ketika dia membalikkan dirinya, dia tidak mendapati siapapun selain dirinya.

Dia mulai berpikir untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya. Hari ini betul-betul hari yang sangat melelahkan. Dia butuh istirahat. Tapi sepertinya dia harus menundanya karena dia melihat tumpukan buku yang ada di rak buku miliknya yang sangat berantakan.

Aishh, dia harus merapikannya atau dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dalam keadaan kamar yang berantakan.

Dia mulai mengambil kursi yang biasa digunakannya untuk duduk mengerjakan tugas di meja belajar miliknya dan lalu menempatkannya di depan lemari buku itu dan segera naik ke atasnya.

Dia membuat kepalanya lebih maju untuk bisa melihat mana bagian yang akan dirapikannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi dia berhenti saat merasakan ada benda tajam yang melingkar di sekeliling lehernya.

Itu adalah tali nilon yang transparan dan juga sangat tajam. Entah kenapa ada di sana dan menjeratnya. Keadaannya sekarang seperti orang yang ingin menggantung diri saja.

Dia dengan pelan-pelan mengerakkan kepalanya untuk keluar dari sana. Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Dan akhirnya nyawanya hanya bisa sampai sana saja.

Tali itu semakin mengerat dan perlahan melukai kulit lehernya dan pada akhirnya memeggal kepala yang terjatuh terguling di tanah.

Itu sangat menjijikan dan mengerikan. Tapi ada seseorang yang tersenyum puas akan karyanya.

Dia adalah seorang yang jenius. Pembunuhan yang dibuatnya terlihat seperti bunuh diri yang memang dikehendaki oleh korbannya.

_Aku mendesis kesal saat melihatnya melakukan apa yang diinginkannya dengan mudah._

**End of flashback**

**Now**

Malam ini hari yang cukup cerah tanpa ada awan mendung yang biasanya menutupi kota Seoul. 2 tahun lewat 3 bulan dan appa-nya memanggilnya untuk kembali mengurus sedikit masalah yang terjadi di perusahaan milik appa-nya. Untung saja dia kuliah dibidang management yang bisa membuatnya akhirnya berguna kembali untuk appa-nya.

Dia duduk diam di dalam taksi yang sebentar lagi akan mengantarnya menuju rumah miliknya, sampai dia menemukan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Dengan cepat dia berteriak pada supir taksi itu untuk berhenti. Dia segera memberikan sejumlah uang pada supir itu dan segera keluar dari sana mengikuri orang itu yang sedang bersama seorang gadis di sampingnya.

Mereka melewati sebuah restaurant dan hendaknya masuk ke dalam sana. Tapi Kyuhyun yang memiliki gerak yang cepat menarik gadis yang bersama orang itu masuk ke dalam lorong kecil yang ada di samping restaurant tersebut.

Dia dengan cepat mengerluarkan sebuah sapu tangan yang sudah diberikan obat bius dan menempelkannya pada mulut gadis yang sedari tadi memberontak terus itu. dengan cepat dia menggantikan sapu tangan itu menjadi sebauh pisau kecil dan langsung menusuknya pada jantung gadis yang malang itu.

Aksinya itu dilihat oleh laki-laki yang menemani gadis itu awalnya, Sungmin. Manusia yang dikaguminya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cukup cepat dan menarik orang yang beridir terpaku tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kyuhyun menghantamnya pada dinding lorong gelap itu. dia mengurung Sungmin diantara dirinya dan juga tembok itu.

"Kau gila! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah? Lepaskan aku!" seru Sungmin sambil berusaha untuk keluar dari jeratan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau menolakku? Berikan aku penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal, sialan! Kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu, tapi tidak denganku!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan sangat keras.

"Semua itu masuk akal! Hanya saja kau yang tidak pernah bisa memasukkannya secara rasional ke dalam pikiranmu itu! Kau mengambil nyawa orang semudah mengambil nyawa hewan! Kau pikir manusia itu apa? Jangan seenaknya mengambil nyawa yang bahkan tidak bisa kau kembalikan sama sekali!" Sungmin berteriak dengan sangat keras. Air mata mengucur keluar dari sana. Napasnya tersengal-sengal saat menteriakkan hal itu.

"Siapa yang sudah kau bunuh selain Sunny dan Victoria? Siapa lagi?" Sungmin mulai mengatur nada bicaranya menjadi lebih normal. Tapi Kyuhyun yang diam tidak menjawabnya membuat emosinya kembali tersulut.

"Kutanya siapa lagi!" suara yang lebih keras.

"Kau bisu seketika tidak bisa bicara,hah?" sindir Sungmin.

"Kim Jungmo," bisik Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan dan juga kecil.

"Kapan kau melakukannya pada Jungmo sialan!" bentak Sungmin.

"Kau sebaiknya diam sayang. Kau tidak ingin lidah indahmu itu kulukai karena mengucapkan nama laki-laki brengksek itu bukan?" Kyuhyun menyeringai mengerikan sambil memegang sebuah pisau kecil di tangan kanannya dan menaruhnya di pipi cantik milik Sungmin.

Sungmin menatapnya dengan ngeri.

Kenapa dia harus selalu berhadapan dengan orang itu?

.

.

.

Lalu bagaimana nasib mereka setelah itu?

.

.

.

_Manusia adalah makhluk yang mudah untuk terpesona. Tapi sulit menghindar dari pesona itu sendiri. Mereka juga mempunyai perlindungan untuk melukai siapapun yang tidak disukai olehnya. Mereka seperti bunga mawar yang memiliki duri yang sangat tajam pada batangnya dan bunga yang sangat cantik pada atasnya. Jika kau tidak berhati-hati dan hanya melihat bunganya dan tidak melihat durinya, duri itu akan senantiasa menggores tanganmu mengeluarkan darah yang sama cantiknya dengan bunga yang dilindunginya. Oleh sebab itulah, itu merupakan judul yang paling pas,kan?_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau berbicara denganku lagi, sayang? Apa kau sekarang sudah bisa mengagupi pesona milikku sama seperti diriku pada dirimu?"

.

.

.

Semuanya bermula dan berakhir di sini pula.

Tidak ada tempat yang lebih indah dari sebuah awal pada sebuah akhir.

Itu menurutmu orang gila sialan.

.

.

.

**The End**

**A/N: Saya tahu ini jauh dari kata bagus, mungkin buruk? Saya yakin pula banyak yang tidak akan puas atau tidak menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini. Bagian End-nya akan saya serahkan pada kalian. Entah akhirnya adalah happy or sad. Mereka mati atau tidak.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia untuk mengisi kotak kolom review fic yang sebelumnya. Baik saat masih yang awalnya dan yang republish untuk kedua kalinya. **

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan sebesarnya. Bahkan yang sudah bersedia memasukkan dalam kota fave Anda baik yang sekarang maupun yang sebelum republish.**

**Bersediakah kalian semua masih memberikan review yang bahkan menuangkan kata-kata pedas akan ketidakpuasan akan fic ini?**

**Regards Liliane the other side of Lolina**


End file.
